Cry baby boyfriend
by NattyBezariusPhamtohiveotaku.D
Summary: Miku se muda con su Mama Luka a un nuevo vecindario donde conoce a Len un niño que le parece un lloron y que es cuatro años menor que ella. Se haran los mejores amigos y el tal vez sienta sentimientos por ella que no son de amistad...lean!
1. Chapter 1

Cry baby boyfriend

Hola! Yo aquí con este nuevo fic que he tenido en mente desde hace meses…

Este fic estará muuuy largo no se cuanto durara si soy sincera, está basado en la canción cry baby boyfriend así que el cabello es de diferente color recomiendo que vean el video al leer este fic por que no se si describa bien los colores XD

Este fic va a dedicado a mi Mako-nee san que está bien loca pero que la quiero mucho :D soy su querida y molesta hermana menor y siempre le estaré molestando para que suba los fics xD

Vocaloid no me pertenece, pertenece a sus respectivas compañías y yo hago este fic sin fines de lucro

Sin más aquí el primer capi:

Primer capítulo: Te conocí

Caminaba por el parque agarrando la mano de mi Mama, mientras nos dirigimos hacia donde, en una semana, sería nuestra nueva casa. MamaLuka dejo por unos momentos mi mano y saco de su enorme bolso unas pequeñas llaves y las introdujo en la cerradura. La puerta de madera o como yo le decía a MamaLuka de "chocolate" se abrió y entramos a la casa, nos dirigimos a la salita donde los muebles aun estaban cubiertos de plástico y había algunos (muchos) espacios vacios.

-Mama, ¿Cuándo traeremos todas mis cosas?- pregunte jalándole la manga de su blusa

-No lose Miku, primero hay que empacarlas, cosa que no has hecho niñita-dijo Mama mirándome con una de sus miradas feas

-Etto…quiero ver mi cuarto- corrí hacia las escaleras y subí rápidamente los escalones mientras Mama gritaba "¡Ten cuidado!". Al llegar al segundo piso, pude ver que había 3 habitaciones me metí a la más cercana que tenía una puerta color azul y adentro encontré una gran televisión y varios sillones, en especial vi uno color rosa muy lindo al que salte enseguida.

Se sentía realmente suave y mis cabellos cafés se esparcieron por todo el sillón, escuche un zapateo detrás de mí y voltee para ver a MamaLuka con una vena saliendo de su frente

-¡Miku Hatsune! ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?- grito Mama, se acerco a mí y me estiro de una oreja levantándome del sillón- No llevamos ni 10 minutos en la nueva casa y ya estas brincando por todas partes

-¡Auch!- grite tratando de zafarme de su mano- ¡Mama! ¡No hice nada malo!

Al fin me libere de su mano y le dirigí una mirada dolida que no funciono para nada por que siguió regañándome

-Si sigues saltando en el sillón ¡lo estropearas!, si te sigues portando así de mal hare de este cuarto en vez de una sala de juegos, mi oficina ¿entendiste?

-¿¡Sala de juegos? ¡Gracias Mama!- le di un gran abrazo y luego me fui corriendo otra vez por el pasillo y abrí la segunda puerta que había, era de un color rosa pastel, como el color de pelo de mi Mama

Entre y vi una gran cama color blanco con tonos rositas junto con un buro del mismo color, de seguro esta era la habitación de Mama, yo y ella vivíamos solas nunca he conocido a mi verdadero Mapa pero si conozco a Gakupo que es el novio de Mama y él me dice que le diga Papa Gakupo.

Salí de la habitación y entre en la última, que tenía una puerta color celeste con flores rosas, me quede con los ojos muy abiertos al entrar ¡Que linda era! Tenía una hermosa cama celeste con un velo rosa encima y muchos peluches en un pequeño sillón rosa

-¡Mama! ¡Mama!- grite emocionada, MamaLuka vino corriendo y me miro asustada- mira Mama ¡mi cuarto esta súper lindo!

-¿Por eso gritabas como loca?- dijo Mama suspirando- Aun así, que bien que te gusto Miku

-¡Claro que me gusto Mama! Me has hecho la niña más feliz de 8 años que pueda haber- conteste dándole un gran abrazo

MamaLuka soltó una pequeña risa y me devolvió el abrazo, pasándome toda su calidez

-En una semana podrás vivir aquí Miku, pero primero necesito que empaques todas tus cosas ¿entendiste?

-¡Si Mama! Lo prometo- dije emocionada de poder vivir en esta linda casa dentro de tan poco tiempo

-Regresemos a casa a empacar- susurro Mama rompiendo el abrazo y tomando mi mano

Bajamos las escaleras y salimos por la puerta de chocolate, había un pequeño jardín en frente de la casa con un camino de rocas por donde caminamos hasta llegar al auto que estaba estacionado en la banqueta. Otra cosa que me gustaba de mi nueva casa era que, en frente había un gran parque con muchos juegos y arboles donde podría jugar en las tardes cuando nos mudáramos. Casi a punto de llegar al auto escuche unos pasos detrás de nosotras y vi a una mujer con el pelo verde con alguien más pequeño detrás suyo.

-Disculpen- dijo la mujer extraña- acaso ustedes son las personas que se mudaran al vecindario?

-Si somos nosotras- respondió mi Mama dirigiéndole una sonrisa a la mujer con el cabello verde

-O ya veo, mucho gusto soy Gumi Megpoid y el es mi hijo Len-atrás de Gumi salió un niño mas chiquito que yo, con cabello color café pero muy claro, casi parecía blanco. El niñito que creo que se llamaba Len tenía lágrimas en sus ojos y parecía que iba a empezar a llorar.

-Y..yo, yo soy Len- tartamudeaba el niñito

-Mucho gusto Len, yo soy Miku Hatsune ¿Cuántos años tienes? Te ves muy chiquito tiene años?-dije soltando la mano de mi Mama y acercándome a Len

De los ojos de Len empezaron a salir lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas, bajo su cabeza creo que tratando de contener sus lagrimas y luego empezó a llorar muy fuerte.

-Gu..¡GuMama!- lloraba Len para luego irse corriendo al parque

-¡Len espera!- grito la Mama de Len- Lo siento mucho, es algo tímido y no le gusta que le digan que es más chico de lo que ya es

-¿Me equivoque? No tien años?- pregunte tratando de adivinar la edad del niño llorón

-No, tiene 4 años- dijo la Mama de Len soltando una pequeña risa

-Upss, perdón señora-reí por lo bajo-¡Yo iré por el! ¡No se preocupe!

Corrí hacia donde se había ido el niño llorón, lo busque por todo el parque! No estaba, ni en los juegos, ni entre los árboles, ya no sabía por dónde buscar, hasta que escuche un sollozo proveniente de un juego, era una tortuga enorme en donde te podías meter adentro por debajo, vi unos pequeños zapatos y supe en seguida que se trataba de ese niño llorón. Me metí por debajo de la tortuga y vi a Len abrazando sus rodillas sollozando con su cabecita entre sus piernas.

-Nee niño llorón- dije tocándolo suavemente su hombro- niño no llores, no te ves lindo si lo haces

-N..no estoy llorando- respondió Len alzando su cabeza y tratando de dejar de llorar. Cosa que no logro, ya que al verme empezó otra vez a llorar pero más fuerte. Necesitaba hacer que dejara de llorar! Debía de haber una forma…ya se!

-Mi encanto mágico para ti, llorón-cante-magia que hace que las lágrimas paren, pon la misma expresión que yo y solo sonríe

Al momento de decir mi hechizo lágrimas salieron de mis ojos y me empecé a reír a carcajadas, él como dijo mi magia empezó a hacer lo mismo que yo y al final terminamos muertos de la risa.

-¿Ya estas mejor Len?-dije secándole una lagrima que resbalaba por su mejilla, sus mejillas se empezaron a tornar de un color algo rojo, parecía una manzana, se veía tan lindo!

-S..si-respondió bajando su cabeza y ocultando sus mejillas rojas- ¿t..te llamas Miku verdad?

-Sí, mucho gusto en conocerte Len, espero que seamos amigos ne?

-¡Sí!

Los dos empezamos a reír nuevamente y salimos de la tortuga, Len me tomo de la mano y caminamos hasta donde estaban nuestras Mamas, sentía una sensación extraña en el estomago parecía que había mariposas en el. Len me apretó la mano y se escondió detrás de mí al ver un gato pasando. Solo reí por lo bajo y seguimos caminando con Len, ahora abrazándome de la cintura. Era mucho más alta que él, casi le sacaba una cabeza.

-Len cuando me mude a mi casa me visitaras verdad?-dije cortando el silencio, por alguna razón me daba mucha curiosidad su respuesta

-S..si-respondió, mi corazón dio un vuelco de felicidad y me lance a abrazarlo

-¡Jugaremos todos los días! ¡Es una promesa!- grite, me despegue de él y llegamos hasta donde estaban nuestras Mamas platicando y riendo.

-¡Len!-grito la Mama de Len al verlo- no te vuelvas a ir corriendo, te pudo pasar algo y fuiste muy maleducado con las nuevas vecinas

-Perdón GuMama-susurro Len, soltó mi mano y fue hasta donde estaba mi mama- Perdón Mama de Miku

-¡Ahh! Pero que tierno-dijo MamaLuka estirándole las mejillas al pobre de Len-Al parecer ya encontraste novio Miku

-¡Mama! ¡Claro que no!-grite inflando mis mejillas y haciendo un puchero

Len se sonrojo a lo que dijo mi mama ¡Se veía tan tierno!

-Bueno creo que tenemos que irnos-se despidió mi Mama de Len y su Mama- Miku diles adiós

-¡Bye Bye! Len espero verte pronto-me aproxime a él y le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla

Mi Mama, encendió el carro y subí saltando a él, por la ventana vi que Len me estaba despidiendo con la mano y lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas

-Mama…¡ya quiero mudarme!-grite en auto

Sería muy divertido ser la vecina del niño llorón, pensé sonriendo.

Jejeje que tal? Les gusto el fic? Díganme que Siii! Pronto subiré los próximos capis y espero muchos reviews! No actualizare hasta que consiga cinco! Así que porfisss reviews :D

Por cierto…no se si han visto que lo hacen o ustedes lo hicieron de niños, decirles a su mama un "apodo" en este caso Miku le dice a su mama MamaLuka y Len le dice a su mama GuMama jeje se le ocurrieron los nombres a Leslie XD

Gracias por leer y espero que te haya gustado nee-san!


	2. Chapter 2

Cry baby boyfriend

Cuando tenía ocho años….te conocí

Pasaron siete días en los que Mama Luka y yo guardábamos nuestras cosas y un gran camión los llevaba a nuestra nueva casita, estaba súper emocionada por que quería jugar con mi nuevo vecino, Lenny el niño más lindo y llorón de la Tierra.

Ya había llegado el lunes y como aun seguía de vacaciones de ir a la escuela, muy temprano en la mañana iríamos a cambiarnos nosotras ya de casita.

Le dije adiós a mi cuarto y le desee buena suerte para luego subir al carro de Mama Luka y dirigirnos a nuestra nueva casa.

Mama Luka me decía que me calmara y que me sentara sin hacer escándalo pero yo sentía muchas mariposas y hormiguitas adentro de mí y lo único que quería era llegar y jugar con Len.

Al fin bajamos y Mama Luka muy lenta abrió mi puerta y yo Salí corriendo hacia la casa de Len, aunque me detuve cuando sentí que de mis coletas me jalaba un monstro!

-¡Miku!- me jalaba mi Mama Luka de una de mis coletas- ¡Niña no puedes ir a tocar su puerta para jugar a las ocho de la mañana! –Mama Luka dejo suspirando mi coleta y me miro con unos ojos muy feos que no me gustaron- Primero tienes que ir a arreglar tu cuarto, segundo ayudarme a arreglar los detalles de la casa y tercero acomodar los juguetes de tu sala de juego

¡Buahhh! No quería hacer todo lo que Mama Luka dijo pero…si no lo hacía no podría jugar con Len así que me resigne y asentí suspirando.

Entramos por la puerta de chocolate y me dirigí corriendo hacia mi habitación, había muchas cajas y me dispuse lo más rápido que pude a acomodar todo.

Después fui a la sala donde estaba Mama Luka decorándola con flores y con algunas pinturas que sacaba de cajas, la ayude a acomodar las flores con mucho cuidado y a decidir que pinturas estaban bonitas para poner.

Al terminar fui por ultimo a la sala de juegos donde acomode mis peluches, mi mesita de te, mis video juegos y mis muñecos.

Al final termino todo muy lindo y decidí pedirle a mi mama permiso para invitar a Len, Mama Luka dijo que si con que no la molestáramos y fui corriendo a invitar a Len.

Cuando toque su puerta sentí que en mi estomago volaban abejas, mariposas y murciélagos! Le debía de preguntar a Mama Luka si no estaba enfermita…espero que no por que odio las medicinas!

Puse una mueca pensando en ellas y no me diga cuenta que la mama de Len ya había abierto la puerta y estaba mirándome.

-Upss perdón señora-ríe algo nerviosa- etto…se acuerda de mi? Soy Miku! La nueva vecina, y..yo quería venir a invitar a Len a jugar

La mama de Len hiso una cara de ternura y rio como si hubiera dicho algo gracioso…¿dije algo gracioso? Mi cabeza se confundió tratando de pensar si había dicho un chiste.

-Claro que te recuerdo Miku, espera un poco iré a decirle a Len que venga a jugar contigo- dijo para luego adentrarse en su casa e ir por Len

Me quede esperando poco tiempo por que muy rápido vino Len corriendo, traía puesto una linda sudadera con la cara de un panda y se veía muy lindo además que sus mejillas se encontraban muy sonrojadas, umm me pregunto si e también estará enfermo.

-¡Hola len! –lo abrase como a un oso de peluche y me di cuenta que el se ponía muy duro..¿lo había puesto triste?

-Ho..Hola mi..Miku- dijo tartamudeando y alejándose un poco de mi- i..iremos a jugar?

-¡Si! –puse una gran sonrisa en mi cara y le agarre su manita dirigiéndolo a mi casa- Ven Len! Iremos a mi casa, tengo una sala de juegos y muchos video juegos a los que podremos jugar!

Entramos a mi casa y sin dejar de correr llegamos a mi sala de juegos, el cabello café de Len se veía algo desordenado y el estaba respirando muy rápido por lo rápido que corrimos.

Reí por cómo se veía y me lance al sillón rosa señalándole con la mano que podía sentarse a mi lado. Sus mejillas estaban muy rojitas y cuando se sentó a mi lado pensé que tenía frio por qué temblaba mucho como una gelatina verde de las que hace Mama Luka.

-Nee Len tienes frio?- le pregunte algo preocupada por el

-N..no- tartamudeo, tomo una gran bocanada de aire y se sentó derecho junto a mí.

Decidí no tomarle importancia y empezamos a jugar un video juego. Reía mucho con el pequeño y llorón Len que aunque no pareciera era muy bueno para los juegos, siempre yo terminaba perdiendo!

-Len – lo llame estirándolo un poco de su camisa- Len quiero saber más de ti!

-E..ehh?- me miro algo nervioso y vi por sus pequeños ojitos azules un par de lagrimas asomándose

-¡No len! No llores! Lo que pasa es que…¡pues quiero ser tu mejor amiga y debo de saber cosas sobre ti! –termine diciéndole con una sonrisa

Me empezaba a encariñar con Len y era buena persona así que ¿por qué no ser mejores amigos?

-¿quieres ser mi mejor amiga?-los ojos azules de len se iluminaron como estrellas al decirlo, ¡qué lindo! ¿Por qué mis ojos no brillan? Le diré a Mama Luka que me diga como…-¿Miku?

-Ahh si, si Len quiero ser tu mejor amiga! Pero nee cuéntame que te gusta, tus animales favoritos?, tu comida favorita?, tu color favorito?

Esa tarde yo y ahora mi mejor amigo Len nos la pasamos jugando video juegos y conociéndonos mejor, me divertí mucho y ahora Len era mi mejor y súper extra fantástico mejor amigo.

¿Qué cosa mejor que eso podía pasar?

Lo siento lo siento! Se que estuve sin actualizar meses…pero estuve con problemas

Variados así que no quiero aburrirlos…gracias por los que continúan leyendo esta patética historia

En serio gracias, seria mucho pedir un review?


End file.
